Oral irrigators, or water flossers, typically are used to clean a user's teeth and gums by discharging a pressurized fluid stream into a user's oral cavity. The fluid impacts the teeth and gums to remove debris. Often, the oral irrigator includes a fluid supply, such as a reservoir, that is fluidly connected by a pump to an oral irrigator tip, often through a handle. In some oral irrigators, water flow through the handle can be stopped only by turning off power to the irrigator. Other oral irrigators include actuators to pause fluid flow through the handle without turning off power to the irrigator, but these often include electrical circuitry within the handle and in close proximity to fluid conduits, which creates a safety hazard. Oral irrigators with such electrical actuators are also expensive to manufacture.